


La Science des Cuillères

by idareu2bme, JohnLeeGently



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Hugs, Late at Night, M/M, Season/Series 02, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idareu2bme/pseuds/idareu2bme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLeeGently/pseuds/JohnLeeGently
Summary: Todd confesse sa peur de perdre Dirk à nouveau. S'ensuivent des câlins sur l'oreiller et beaucoup de fluff.





	La Science des Cuillères

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idareu2bme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idareu2bme/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Science of Spoons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658770) by [idareu2bme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idareu2bme/pseuds/idareu2bme). 



Todd se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa raide comme un piquet sur le canapé, laissant la couverture tomber presque entièrement sur le sol. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine tandis qu’il clignait des yeux, à la manière d’un hibou. L’obscurité laissait supposer qu’il était tard dans la nuit. Il ne savait plus vraiment s’il s’était réveillé à cause d’un mauvais rêve ou d’un bruit, et ses yeux mirent un moment à s’adapter à la pénombre.

Lorsqu’ils y parvinrent, ils cherchèrent immédiatement la forme familière étendue sur le sol de l’autre côté de la pièce. Mais il devina par la faible lumière perçant la fenêtre, que dans le nid de couvertures manquait un certain Dirk Gently.

« Dirk? » murmura Todd, en lançant ses jambes à l’avant du canapé pour se lever. « Dirk! »

« Todd? » répondit Dirk d’une faible voix, apparaissant soudain dans un coin de la pièce.

Simplement vêtu d’un boxer et d’un marcel blanc, il n’était sans doute pas sur le point de s’enfuir une seconde fois. Todd laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et son corps se relâcha.

« Je pensais que tu étais parti », admit Todd.

« Je me servais juste un verre d’eau », expliqua Dirk en agitant le verre en question. « Est-ce que ça va? », demanda-t-il après une pause.

« Ouais, je… non », répondit Todd, se surprenant lui-même lorsqu’il réalisa. « Non. »

Même dans le noir, il pouvait voir le visage de Dirk se tordre en une de ses expressions faciales exagérées. Celle-ci paraissait confuse et légèrement inquiète.

« Tu peux venir ? », demanda Todd tout doucement.

À sa surpise, même s’il n’avait pas de raison d’être surpris puisqu’il venait de le demander, Dirk déposa son verre sur la table basse et se dirigea vers lui. Todd se décala pour lui laisser un peu de place. Dirk s’assit et releva les yeux vers lui, impatient.

« Je… » commença Todd. Il s’arrêta et fixa ses mains s’agripper à la couverture. « Je… J’ai peur qu’à la seconde où je te quitte du regard, tu disparaisses à nouveau. »

« Que je disparaisse, au sens propre ou métaphorique du terme ? », demanda Dirk en se tournant sur le canapé pour faire face à Todd.

Todd ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine et recula un peu pour s’appuyer contre le dossier du canapé.

« L’un ou l’autre, ça n’a pas d’importance », dit-il, sa voix s’affaiblissant à mesure que l’émotion prenait le dessus. « L’important c’est si tu pars. Je ne… Je ne peux pas te perdre à nouveau. Je viens à peine de te récupérer. »

Todd n’osait pas regarder Dirk après sa confession, notamment parce que sa voix s’était brisée à la fin. C’était encore tellement fragile, même pour eux, même après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu.

Dirk ne répondit pas tout de suite. Finalement, Todd se résigna à le regarder malgré lui. Dirk fixait le sol, le regard vide, les lèvres pincées. Todd n’avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait dans sa tête, mais cela n’avait pas l’air joyeux. Peut-être que sa confession l’avait autant embarrassé qu’elle ne l’avait embarrassée lui-même.

« Je suis désolé, laisse tomber », dit Todd. « Désolé, juste laisse tomber. »

« Non, je ne laisserai pas tomber », déclara subitement Dirk avec tant d’émotion que Todd fut pris de court.

Dirk remonta ses jambes sur le canapé et se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face.

« Ne sois pas embarrassé », dit Dirk. « Si je n’ai rien dit d’emblée c’est parce que j’étais pris au dépourvu. Je n’avais pas réalisé que mon absence t’avait affectée à ce point ».

« Que ton absence m’av… Dirk, je… ON t’a cherché pendant deux mois », s’exclama Todd dans un murmure à peine contenu. « La police placardait des affiches avec nos têtes imprimées dessus ! Tout ce qu’on a fait a été essayer de te trouver ».

« Oui et j’apprécie ça, Todd, vraiment, mais --»

Todd devait avoir fait une grimace car Dirk s’arrêta net au milieu de sa phrase. Il s’avança peu à peu jusqu’à ce que son genou soit pressé contre la jambe de Todd.

« Todd, » dit Dirk, son ton devenant presque suppliant de sincérité. « Je n’ai jamais eu d’ami auparavant, ou du moins, pas depuis très très longtemps. Quand Blackwing m’a capturé, j’espérais que tu viendrais - avec Farah - pour me sauver. Enfin, j’espérais pouvoir m’enfuir tout seul au départ, mais ça n’a pas duré longtemps avant que je ne sois complètement désespéré. J’espérais que tu tenais suffisamment à moi pour venir me chercher. C’était égoïste de ma part mais je ne pouvais pas m’en empêcher. Alors quand j’ai su que tu m’avais réellement cherché tout ce temps… Je me suis senti, et je me sens toujours terriblement coupable. »

« Coupable ? Dirk-- »

« Je me suis imposé dans ta vie, en affirmant l’interconnectivité de l’univers, en disant que tout avait une raison, que les choses fonctionnaient simplement si on persistait à les comprendre » dit Dirk. « J’ai gâché ta vie entière et maintenant ta sœur a disparu. Tous ceux auxquels je tiens finissent par être complètement… Je blesse les autres, Todd. Et, oui, j’apprécie le fait que tu aies continué à me chercher pendant tout ce temps, mais maintenant tu m’as trouvé et tu penses que je peux résoudre tous tes problèmes et je… je ne peux pas. »

« Non, Dirk, » commença Todd en attrapant les mains de Dirk. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant de baisser les yeux vers leurs mains entrelacées non sans une certaine surprise. Dirk avait les poings serrés, et Todd caressa doucement le dos de ses mains jusqu’à ce qu’elles se relâchent et s’ouvrent.

« Ce n’est pas ta faute, » poursuivit Todd. « Blackwing n’est pas ta faute. L’Univers n’est pas ta faute. Tu n’y es pour rien dans tout ça. Et je suis désolé de t’avoir mis autant de pression. Je n’ai jamais attendu de toi que tu résolves tous ces problèmes… du moins pas tout seul. » Il se rapprocha un peu de Dirk. “Tu m’as demandé plus tôt pourquoi j’étais là, en quoi j’étais concerné par l’enquête, et par tout le reste --»

« Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire, » murmura Dirk, en affichant une expression de regret.

« Je sais, » répondit Todd. « Ça fait toujours un peu mal, mais je sais ce que tu as voulu dire. »

Todd tenait désormais fermement les mains de Dirk, son pouce caressant doucement le dos de sa main. Il se sentit un peu audacieux sur le coup, mais refreina aussitôt son anxiété.

« Je ne sais pas en quoi je suis connecté à ta nouvelle affaire hormis le fait de retrouver Amanda, » dit-il. « Je ne sais pas si l’Univers a un projet pour moi et si j’ai un quelconque rôle à jouer. Mais ce que je sais c’est que je suis ici parce que je l’ai choisi. »

« Pour retrouver Amanda, » dit Dirk, en opinant.

« Non, » répondit Todd en secouant la tête. « Non, même si Amanda était en sécurité, je… je voudrais être ici. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu-- » demanda Dirk, la férocité de cette question inscrite sur son visage tandis que les raisons derrière celle-ci devenaient de plus en plus évidentes pour Todd. Dirk était prisonnier, contraint d’exister dans les limites de l’Univers et de sa volonté, mais Todd lui, était libre de partir à tout moment – c’était du moins ce que pensait Dirk. Mais ce qu’il ne semblait pas comprendre était que Todd aussi avait quelque chose qui le retenait ici.

« Parce que tu es là, » dit Todd bien que sa gorge se serra à cette confession.

« Moi ? Je… mais je suis obligé d’être là, » répondit Dirk. « Toi, tu ne devrais pas. Comme je l’ai déjà dit avant, qui je suis et ce que je… »

« Dirk, » l’interrompit Todd en serrant doucement ses mains pour qu’il se taise et le regarde. « C’est juste que… Je ne veux pas être loin de toi. Je ne peux pas te perdre une fois de plus. S’il te plaît, vraiment, ne disparais pas… du moins pas sans moi. »

Dirk le regardait avec une telle expression de surprise et de compréhension soudaine que pendant un instant, Todd eut envie de reculer mais s’en empêcha. Il soutint son regard, désireux que Dirk comprenne. Finalement, il détourna les yeux, se sentant exposé et chancelant.

« Todd, » souffla Dirk, en osant enfin briser le silence. « Merci… je… je suis désolé de t’avoir inquiété… Je ne partirai plus pour faire mes trucs de détective tout seul. »

« Merci… Merci, » répondit Todd.

Dirk hocha la tête. Il bougea pour se lever mais Todd resserra instinctivement son emprise sur ses mains. Dirk s’interrompit et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il baissa les yeux vers leurs mains. Todd se sentait nu et exposé mais aussi frustré comme si, même après tout ce qui avait été dit, il n’en avait pas encore dit assez.

« Je serai toujours ton ami, Dirk », déclara-t-il, s’adressant à leurs mains plutôt qu’à Dirk. « Mais um… »

« Les amis ne se prennent pas les mains de cette façon, n’est-ce pas, » demanda Dirk timidement. Todd releva la tête vers lui.

« Non », répondit-il en déglutissant péniblement. « Ou rarement, du moins.”

« Todd? »

Était-ce de l’espoir dans la voix de Dirk ? Todd ne savait plus s’il observait ou fantasmait. Ce qu’il savait en revanche, était qu’il ne pouvait supporter l’idée de Dirk se relevant, et d’eux, regagnant leurs lits respectifs pour le reste de la nuit.

« Tu veux bien… », commença Todd. « Tu peux dire non si ça paraît trop bizarre… mais… euh… est-ce que tu voudrais euh… dormir avec moi ce soir ? »

« Dormir avec toi ? » demanda Dirk, l’air confus.

« Tu peux dire non », répondit Todd.

« Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ? »

Todd acquiesça, regardant de nouveau leurs mains. Il libéra celles de Dirk, ayant soudainement l’impression de le retenir en otage.

« Tu peux dire -- »

« Oui », lança Dirk.

Todd releva les yeux vers lui : il souriait nerveusement.

« Le canapé est plutôt petit, » continua Dirk, sa jambe commençant à s’agiter avec énergie. « Peut-être que tu voudrais plutôt venir avec moi par terre ? »

« Okay, » balbutia Todd, avant que Dirk retrouve son air et ses manies habituelles, et lui adresse un sourire éclatant, avant de se lever du canapé.

« Je n’ai jamais dormi avec quelqu’un auparavant, » déclara-t-il alors qu’il se tournait pour remettre de l’ordre dans ses couvertures. « Est-ce qu’on va dormir en cuillère ? »

Todd trébucha sur sa couverture. Il toussa pour s’éclaircir la gorge, se sentant rougir.

« Est, est-ce que tu veux qu’on dorme en cuillère ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant pour ramasser sa couverture sur le sol.

« J’ai toujours voulu essayer, » lança Dirk, en hochant la tête frénétiquement. « Ça a l’air terriblement confortable.”  
  
Todd s’humecta les lèvres nerveusement, ne pouvant réprimer le petit sourire qui se formait au coin de sa bouche. Il s’avança vers le lit improvisé de Dirk, où celui-ci était maintenant assis, l’attendant sagement.

« Je pense que puisque je suis le plus grand, je devrais sans doute être la grande cuillère, » déclara Dirk alors que Todd prenait place à ses côtés timidement. « Enfin, qu’est-ce que tu préfères ? »

« Comme tu veux, Dirk, » répondit Todd.

« Okay, alors, » ajouta Dirk avant de s’allonger sur le dos et de regarder Todd pour l’inciter à faire de même. « On n’a qu’à essayer les deux et voir lequel fonctionne le mieux. Comme une sorte d’expérience. »

Todd se sourit à lui-même, levant les yeux au ciel alors qu’il s’allongeait à son tour auprès de Dirk, lui laissant la liberté de se mettre dans la position qu’il voulait. C’était agréable d’être enlacé, de sentir la chaleur de Dirk tout contre son dos et son bras autour de sa taille – ou du moins, ça l’était une fois qu’ils s’étaient allongés suffisamment longtemps pour que son cœur retrouve un rythme normal et régulier. Il n’avait plus dormi avec quelqu’un de cette façon depuis bien longtemps.

Dirk se mit à fredonner derrière lui, l’air pensif, sa voix émettant de douces vibrations dans le dos de Todd.

« À quoi tu penses ?” demanda-t-il, en ravalant un autre sourire.

« C’est agréable, » répondit Dirk.

« Mais ? » ajouta Todd, car il avait définitivement entendu un « mais » dans sa voix.

« Je pense qu’on devrait essayer l’autre côté, » déclara-t-il avant de relâcher son étreinte et de se tourner dans la direction inverse.

Todd se retourna à son tour et se rapprocha de Dirk. Même s’ils étaient déjà allongés et blottis l’un contre l’autre, il hésita un instant lorsqu’il souleva son bras afin de l’enrouler autour de sa taille. Il se demanda si cela avait la même signification pour Dirk que pour lui. Finalement, il passa son bras autour de Dirk et se rapprocha encore, jusqu’à se blottir contre son dos. Todd posa son visage sur son épaule et laissa échapper un léger soupir, obligeant son corps à se détendre. C’était tout aussi agréable, mais pas aussi confortable que lorsque Dirk le tenait dans ses bras.

« C’est pas mal, » murmura Dirk, et Todd pouvait sentir ses mots dans sa poitrine. C’était pas mal. « Mais il y a encore quelque chose qui cloche.”

« J’ai une idée, » répondit Todd. « Allonge-toi sur le dos ».

Todd se redressa pour laisser Dirk s’exécuter. Lorsqu’il fut allongé, Todd s’avança à nouveau. Son estomac se serrait sous le stress et la nouveauté de cette expérience, mais il se pencha pour venir se coucher sur le côté, sa tête reposant sur le torse de Dirk. Il attrapa son bras derrière lui et le plaça sur son flanc.

« Qu’est-ce que t’en penses, » chuchota-t-il.

Dirk laissa sa main caresser sa hanche pendant un moment avant d’acquiescer.

«-Oui, » dit-il, sa voix reflétant un état de béatitude et de sérénité que Todd n’avait encore jamais aperçu auparavant. « C’est… c’est parfait. »

Todd esquissa un sourire et ferma les yeux. Son corps se relâcha encore un peu plus. La proximité de Dirk était tout aussi stimulante qu’apaisante. L’anxiété qui lui serrait la poitrine depuis des jours sans même qu’il s’en aperçoive commençait enfin à s’atténuer. Alors que cette tension se dissipait, une profonde sensation de fatigue s’empara de lui. Todd enfouit son nez dans le cou de Dirk et se laissa bercer par les battements réguliers - quoique rapides - de son cœur.

« Tu m’as manqué, Todd, » susurra Dirk.

« Mmm, » répondit Todd. « Tu m’as manqué aussi. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce petit OS, et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! 
> 
> Je n'en suis (malheureusement) pas l'auteure, et tout le mérite revient à idareu2bme, qui a écrit le texte original avec beaucoup de talent. D'ailleurs, je la remercie pour cette petite histoire toute fluffy qui fait du bien !
> 
> Thank you a lot for this amazing fluffy one shot and for letting me translate it ! 
> 
> Comme vous l'aurez compris, je l'ai simplement traduit pour en faire profiter la communauté française... et j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !
> 
> Bisous à tous et vive Brotzly ! 
> 
> John.


End file.
